


Darkness, Darkness

by Antitheos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джима в голове дырка и информация. Майкрофт предлагает ему целую виртуальную вселенную с парой коньков от Вествуд, но есть одно осложнение: Джим немножко в коме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness, Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод названия — "Темнота, темнота", по песне Jesse Colin Young. Возможен ООС, присутствуют крохотные элементы бладплея.

Высокое здание. Три жертвы. На самом деле четыре, но подарки нельзя открывать так рано. Сливочно-нежное небо дышит кровью, и закат будет алым.

— Прошу, дай мне минуту. Минуту уединения. Пожалуйста, — Шерлок в этот момент казался почти идеальным.

Всего-то надо было пригрозить убийством друзей, чтобы научить его вежливым просьбам. Если нажать сильнее, он даже будет умолять. Такой широкий функционал за таким примитивным фасадом!

Джим куртуазно склонил голову:

— Конечно.

Тридцать миллионов, одна минута — свидания с Шерлоком всегда дорого стоили. Но он мог себе это позволить.

Они состязались в вежливости, как в прыжках с высоких зданий. Гравитация — не проблема, а часть решения. Тяжелого, оно горчило на языке. Джим попытался сглотнуть его, когда позади раздался странный звук.

Смех? Вот дьявол!

— Что? — он рывком обернулся. — В чем дело? Что я упустил?

И тогда это началось. Много звука, мало звука, целая прорва звука в разбитом, разбитом, разбитом черепе, искажение, выключение, сотрясение, белый, черный, красный шум. Небо покрылось коркой, лопнуло и пролилось гноем. Картинка стала дергаться. Мир стал дергаться. В судорогах мир хотел откусить себе язык, чтобы захлебнуться кровью.

Джим зажал уши, но о барабанные перепонки билось: «Закрой глаза, открой рот. Хочешь пожать мне руку в аду? Закрой глаза, открой…» 

Джим закрыл глаза, открыл рот и закричал. Если бы он мог дотянуться до пистолета в кармане… Но он ведь уже дотянулся.

Сливочно-нежное небо дышит криком. Заката не будет.

***

Белый — цвет невест и больниц, савана и торжества. Даже в чудесном костюме цвета посеребренного мороженого Мориарти мало напоминал невесту. Сейчас – еще меньше. С головой, наполовину закрытой повязками, интубационной трубкой во рту, желудочным зондом в ноздре и парой капельниц в венах он напоминал скорее покойника. Или киборга. Последнее ближе к истине.

— Он подключен, сэр. Сейчас мы стимулируем центры памяти, загрузили модуль крыши. Пока все в норме, — отрапортовал один из программистов.

Майкрофт кивнул и безмятежно поинтересовался:

— Скажите, а эта пена изо рта — тоже норма? Я, конечно, не специалист…

К распростертой на койке фигуре с проклятьем бросился человек в белом (вот снова) халате.

— Почему мониторы не реагируют, мать вашу?! Выводите его, быстро!

За пару секунд расстановка сил в помещении поменялась: из-за прозрачной перегородки высыпали те, кто только что возился с компьютерами, и стали возиться с пациентом. 

— Проблемы, профессор? — спросил Майкрофт. 

— Остановка сердца, — отрывисто бросил глава проекта. — Честное слово, то, что ты затеял, кого-нибудь прикончит. Нельзя так торопиться.

— Ты не знаешь всех обстоятельств, Джордж.

— И знать не хочу. У нас нет возможности напрямую следить за происходящим в виртуале, а мы пихаем колючки в зад своим коням. Куда так нестись? Вот, пожалуйста, задели травмирующий момент. Технология еще не обкатана, ты же понимаешь.

Майкрофт понимал. Месяц назад эта технология была мечтой группки полубезумных энтузиастов. Он сам выволок ее на свет, обеспечил оборудованием и деньгами, нашел специалистов. И сейчас ему был необходим результат. Как воздух.

— Мозг интересует меня больше сердца, — полушутливо заметил он. — Однако в дальнейшем хотелось бы обойтись без сюрпризов. Когда я буду контролёром, такое может повториться?

Фигура на койке выгнулась, ее затрясло в кашле. Провода, которые протянулись от нее к сияющему компьютерному острову, слабо завибрировали. 

— Я себя чувствую чертовым Виктором Франкенштейном, — пробормотал профессор Джордж Челлендж. — Если бы я не был обязан твоей матери…

— Оставим семейные воспоминания для рождественских обедов, — отрезал Майкрофт. — Ответь на вопрос, пожалуйста.

— Послушай, такого еще никто не делал. Вероятность кризиса есть, но ты сможешь наблюдать процесс изнутри и скорректировать модуль, если понадобится. Главное мы проверили — протез совместим, и он работает. Работает, господи! Поверить не могу.

Аллилуйя, кисло подумал Майкрофт. Настоящая работа только начинается. В прошлый раз мастерам дознания так и не удалось добиться от Мориарти чего-то вразумительного, а сейчас он в коме. Это, конечно, сомнительное преимущество.

— Гляди-ка, а он у тебя крепкий овощ, — профессор утер пот со лба.

Мониторы мерно попискивали, фигура на койке затихла. Вокруг нее все еще суетились люди в белом, но теперь они не спасали жизнь, а поддерживали.

— Ты говорил, что протез восстановит функционал мозга в полном объеме, — напомнил Майкрофт.

— Насколько это возможно физически. Мальчик мой, он получил пулю в основание черепа и ушиб мозга. Везунчик, а? Ну кто так стреляется! Чудо, что он вообще остался жив. Я не могу ничего гарантировать в подобных обстоятельствах.

— Мне не нужны гарантии, — Майкрофт поправил неброские жемчужные запонки, — мне нужен шанс, профессор. Когда я смогу протестировать разработку лично?

Джордж с досадой подергал себя за остатки волос. Он хотел отправить в виртуал кого-нибудь из молодых нейропсихологов, но Майкрофт настоял на своей кандидатуре. Проклятый упрямец, весь в папашу.

— Да что тебе, медом намазано в этой дырявой голове? — буркнул он.

Майкрофт подтянул вверх уголки губ и уклончиво ответил:

— Почти что. Это связано с Шерлоком.

— Ах, ну конечно. Наш маленький Дрейк снова в неприятностях выше ватерлинии. Какие неприятности могут быть у покойника?

— Очень серьезные неприятности, дядя.

Джордж нахмурился сильнее, так что весь лоб превратился в одну мясистую складку. Он перестал быть «дядей» и стал «профессором», когда Майкрофту исполнилось десять. С тех пор обращение «дядя» он слышал дважды: во время похорон папаши-Холмса и мнимого погребения младшего племянника.

— Сделаем вот как: сначала пустим контрольный модуль, а после введем в систему тебя, — наконец произнес он. — Только учти, малыш, там ты будешь без подстраховки. Сам настаивал на замкнутой форме, вот сам и замкнешь. У нас только две площадки: твое сознание и его. Пускать тебя к нему просто физически опасно из-за нестабильности. Помри он посреди сеанса — что с тобой будет на этой агонизирующей площадке? Никто не знает. Так что остается второй вариант.

— Лису в курятник, — Майкрофт усмехнулся.

Джорджу захотелось щелкнуть его по носу, чтобы внушить чуть больше уважения к ситуации.

— Шутник. Хотя эта лиса сейчас слабее цыпленка, она еще сумеет доставить неприятности.

— У лисы не будет доступа к управлению.

— Правильно. Мы все завяжем на тебе. Но, знаешь, иметь в собственном сознании полумертвеца, суицидника и чертового Аль Капоне...

— Меня это устраивает, — Майкрофт снова посмотрел на тело в коконе из трубок, повязок и проводов. Его привязали к жизни канатами, но все держала хрупкая, нежная ниточка. Одно движение — пережать там, отключить здесь — и ниточка лопнет. Пока-пока, Джим Мориарти. Не приходи еще. 

Профессор одернул халат и хмыкнул.

— А меня не устраивает, но толку-то.

***

Из окна пахло морем. Солью под веками, йодом и формальдегидом. Нет. Формальдегидом пропитали комнату. Запах парил вокруг, толкался в глотку. Тошнота толкнулась навстречу. Желудок сжался, как ребенок в ожидании удара, и спазм заставил Джима перегнуться через подоконник. Его окунуло в туман. Что-то — не то когтистая лапа, не то рука с кинжалом — скользнуло мимо лица и пропало. Джим метнулся вглубь помещения, забился в угол и прижал колени к груди. Тогда он заметил тень.

Тень была не с той стороны. Джим потрогал ее. На ощупь она ничем не отличалась от нормальных сородичей.

Так-так. Отличная шутка. Почему никто не смеется?

Тень была не с той стороны, еще хуже — это была его собственная тень.

— Вторая звезда направо и прямо до самого утра, — пробормотал он, осматриваясь. — А крокодилы здесь прожорливые. 

Где именно находится «здесь», Джим не представлял. Детали мешали сосредоточиться. Мелочи. Тень, запах, часы на каминной полке. Они пищали в рваном ритме: пииик-пик-пик, пииик… 

Мелочи, из которых складывается реальность. «Здесь» она не складывалась. 

Пииик-пик…

Джим скривился и запустил часы в окно. Туман проглотил их мгновенно, коготь или кинжал скрипнули по стеклу. Но стоило обернуться...

Пииик.

Это был дешевый электронный будильник. Джим ощупал его со всех сторон, вытащил батарейку и выбросил в окно отдельно. Тем не менее...

Пииик-пик-пик!

Физика пропила свои законы и ушла на пенсию.

— У нас с тобой много общего, — сказал Джим часам, прежде чем раздавить их ботинком. Хрустнул корпус, треснуло стекло, а через один пропущенный «пик» часы снова оказались на полке. Их можно было сломать, сжечь, заложить книгами или диванными подушками — они всегда...

Пик. Пик. Пи... хврррх, хрясь, шввх... Пииик!

...всегда возвращались.

Джим осмотрел полку и примыкающую стену. Никаких скрытых отделений, тайников, зеркал и дыма. Все предельно просто: часы исчезают, часы появляются из воздуха. 

— Почему так никогда не происходит с сигаретами? — риторически вопросил Джим. Он чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. Измеряют. Кожа зудела от чьего-то пристального внимания.

Пик!!!

Он вооружился тяжелым офисным креслом. С трудом поднял его и со всей силы опустил на полку. Послышался треск, запах формальдегида стал отчетливее. Полка накренилась, часы скользнули вниз.

Пи…

— До нескорой встречи, — пламя камина жадно лизнуло пластик, и на пару благословенных секунд писк прекратился. Джим удовлетворенно вздохнул.

ПИИИК.

— Что?!

Часы стояли на том же уровне, где раньше была полка. Под ними зияла пустота.

Джим упал на диван и закрыл лицо руками.

***

— Может быть щекотно, — предупредил Джордж. — Может и еще что-то быть, но ты, дьявол тебя побери, сам вызвался на роль первого испытателя.

Майкрофт разрядил в воздух пропитанную стрихнином улыбку. 

— Я силой десяти богат, поскольку сердцем чист*, — процитировал он. 

— Тебя вроде мозг интересовал больше сердца. Иди переодевайся, Нил Армстронг. 

Майкрофт переоделся в стерильной комнатке размером два гроба на два гроба. Такие кладовки были раскиданы по всему Баскервилю, и Майкрофт не хотел сейчас вспоминать, для чего они используются. Его больше интересовала длина больничного балахона. Ниже колена? Замечательно. В меру целомудренно, в меру эротично. Особенно важно, когда вытягиваешься на койке под прицелом десятка камер. 

— Не волнуйтесь, сэр, — сказала Энжела, ведущий нейрофизиолог проекта. — Это абсолютно безболезненно. Вы ничего не почувствуете. 

Майкрофт пожал плечами:

— Волноваться должны вы, а не я, доктор.

Лопаткам было жестко. Ноги мерзли. Холод от ступней забирался выше, к ребрам. Никаких поводов для волнения. Просто прогулка по местности, где обитают чудовища. Ничего волнительного для другого чудовища. 

Когда балахон распахнули, чтобы прилепить датчики, Майкрофт почувствовал себя непривычно раскрытым. Почти голым.

— Мы будем регистрировать ваши жизненные показатели, сэр, как и его. 

Не голым. Разделанным.

— Управление простое, — продолжила инструктаж Энжела. — Вам достаточно подумать, и нейронный интерфейс расшифрует эту мысль. Он настроен только на вас.

— Удобно. А если я подумаю, например, о порции пентатала внутривенно — мозг нашего друга среагирует на эту картинку?

— Хочешь вколоть ему в воображаемую вену воображаемую сыворотку правды и получить информацию на блюдечке? — вмешался профессор. — Читер! Нет, дорогой, не советую. А то получишь вместо как-то работающего мозга никак не работающий. Я не берусь предсказать, как он поведет себя в таком состоянии, даже если ты ему подсунешь сироп от кашля.

Майкрофт мог бы подсунуть ему филиал ада. Смоделировать ситуацию, в которой нужные сведения всплывут сами. Вытрясти, выжать, вырезать их, но это вряд ли к чему-то приведет. Может оказаться, что ты тряс, выжимал и резал сук, на котором сидишь. О, с Джеймсом Мориарти самые безумные варианты обретали разум. К сожалению, разум самого Джеймса Мориарти.

Стрихнина в улыбке прибавилось.

— Все еще полон сюрпризов, — Майкрофт приподнял голову, чтобы на нее надели тонкий металлический обруч. — Мне ведь нет нужды напоминать, доктор, что в нашем случае здоровье пациента не приоритет. 

Тон Энжелы стал прохладнее на двадцать градусов по Цельсию. В нем можно было хранить скоропортящиеся продукты и трупы. 

— Пока он отлично справляется. Если показатели достигнут критического уровня, сработает автоматический выброс, сэр, но лучше до такого не доводить. Для вас это тоже опасно. 

На последнем слове градусы рухнули в ледяную бездну. Майкрофт поморщился. Он всегда был чувствителен к холоду. Его кровь либо успевала остыть по пути от сердца к конечностям, либо изначально имела низкую температуру. Любое отклонение в минус его тело воспринимало как угрозу: покрывалось мурашками, вздрагивало и ставило дыбом волоски по всей поверхности. Эти признаки можно было скрыть. Не от датчиков, разумеется. 

— Накрыть вас пледом, сэр? — спросила Энжела. Градусы на дне бездны лопались от переохлаждения.

Майкрофт мягко приказал:

— Начинайте отсчет, доктор.

Озноб пробежал по коже в ритме блюза, припадая на много маленьких острых лапок. «Я застрял в тюрьме Фолсом, и время продолжает тащиться...»

— Один. Два.

«...а поезд катится дальше...»

— Ввод. 

Майкрофт ничего не почувствовал. 

___________________

*Альфред Теннисон, строчка из поэмы «Сэр Галахад»: "My strength is as the strength of ten, because my heart is pure".

***

Момент между осознанием и принятием. Увидеть конфетку и взять конфетку, примерно так. Первым всегда появляется сомнение: «Это происходит? Это происходит со мной? Она действительно шоколадная?»

Господи, какая шоколадная чушь.

Щеку обожгло. Майкрофт перехватил занесенную для повторного удара ладонь и сказал:

— Достаточно, Джеймс, благодарю. 

— Вы, Холмсы, такие вежливые, когда вам прищемили хвост, — сообщил Джим Мориарти. Галстук болтался на его шее полузатянутой петлей, вместо рубашки под пиджаком белела майка, но без интубационной трубки он выглядел гораздо лучше. Не умирающим, по крайней мере. Кожа у него на руке была слегка шершавой от частого мытья. 

Майкрофт отпустил ладонь. 

— Я мог бы поспорить. Насчет хвостов. Во-первых, у Холмсов нет хвостов, которые можно прищемить. А во-вторых, Джеймс, будем реалистами: человек, которому здесь что-то прищемили — ты. 

Мориарти разочарованно прищелкнул языком. Ладонь указала вниз, на вычерченную под ногами тень.

— Реалистами, говоришь? — тень зарябила как старый телевизор. — И в какой же реальности мы находимся?

Слишком быстро. У него было время подготовиться, теперь все сложнее. «Я застрял в тюрьме Фолсом...»

Но он не знает наверняка. Ничего не знает. Мучительно, наверное. 

— В правильном вопросе содержится ответ, — Майкрофт сосредоточился на тени. Просто подумать, да? Вот так это работает. — Единственно доступная для тебя реальность находится под моим контролем. Звучит как фраза из плохого триллера, но это даже не метафора. — Тень стала падать в другую сторону. Рябь утихла. — Надеюсь, мы сможем доставить друг другу удовольствие. Я очень постараюсь. Если ты очень постараешься. Будем стараться, Джеймс?

Мориарти отступил на шаг, тень последовала за ним. Он сдвинулся влево. Она отреагировала как любая послушная тень. Он склонил голову набок и задумчиво посоветовал:

— Знаешь, не нужно повторять это трижды. «Стараться, постараешься, постараюсь». Ты уходишь из плохого триллера в плохую криминальную драму, там мы уже были. Хочу что-нибудь новенькое.

Тень дотянулась до пикающих часов, которые висели в воздухе над камином. Майкрофт моргнул. Часы исчезли. Тень испуганно замерла.

— Я могу стереть и ее, — заметил Майкрофт.

— Мою тень?

— Твою тень.

За окном мелькнула молния. Или отблеск света на металле. Запахло горячим шоколадом, тем самым, что подают в маленьких полупрозрачных чашках в кофейнях Вильяхойосы, курортного городка на востоке Испании. Молоко, перец чили, стручок ванили, палочка корицы, столовая ложка коньяка и…

— Отличный сервис, — сказал Мориарти. На кофейном столике рядом с ним появилась маленькая полупрозрачная чашка. Столика минуту назад тоже не было. — Кстати, ты пикселизируешься.

Когда мысли материальны, за ними нужно следить особенно тщательно.

Майкрофт представил себя как можно четче.

— Так лучше?

— Так восхитительно. Но галстук все портит, — к его горлу протянулись чужие пальцы и аккуратно распустили узел. — Здесь душно.

Скорее всего, снова проблемы с искусственной вентиляцией легких. Надо будет сказать профессору. После возвращения. Черт возьми, это сводит с ума. Чересчур правдоподобная действительность, если не считать мелких багов.

Пальцы приласкали шелк, рванули в свою сторону. Майкрофт непроизвольно втянул носом воздух — теплый выдох того, кто держал галстук. В мыслях пронеслось восковое лицо с трубкой.

— Кажется, я схватил Холмса за хвост, — улыбнулось оно. И одновременно не оно. Майкрофт подавил желание ощупать наваждение. Не может быть никакой трубки. Не здесь.

Он отстранился, вынудив Мориарти отпустить галстук, и сухо произнес:

— Схватить, Джеймс, можно кого угодно. Удержать гораздо сложнее. В прошлый раз наше сотрудничество…

Мориарти расхохотался. Он смеялся до слез, до звонкого надрывного кашля, который никак не унимался. Он смеялся до тех пор, пока Майкрофт не толкнул его на диван, сунув под нос маленькую полупрозрачную чашку.

Запах шоколада выветрился.

— Обычная вода. Мелкими глотками и медленно. Твоя смерть абсолютно не в моих интересах, а я умею отстаивать свои интересы. Поэтому будь, пожалуйста, осторожен. 

Мориарти снова затрясло в приступе. Припомнив, как в детстве облегчали кашель Шерлоку, Майкрофт стал круговыми движениями поглаживать его по обтянутой пиджаком спине. Автоматический выброс — последнее, что им нужно. Об этом лучше не думать. Сосредоточиться на текстуре ткани, температуре тела. Приятный жар. По часовой, против часовой. Слева направо и наоборот.

Спина под рукой напряглась.

— Я у тебя в голове или ты у меня? — хрипло поинтересовался криминальный гений.

— У тебя в голове пуля. Была. Пока ее не вытащили. Когда-то был и мозг, но сейчас эти сведения безнадежно устарели. Видишь ли, Джеймс, сейчас ты ведешь преимущественно растительный образ жизни.

Иногда человек осыпается по кирпичикам: сначала одно, затем другое, и вот он уже развалина. Но можно сразу вынуть каркас. Растворить скелет. Останется желе из белковой массы. Теоретически это строительный материал для чего угодно, на практике — отходы.

Проблема с Джеймсом Мориарти состояла в том, что он растворил себя сам. Построил что-то новое, растворил опять, и дальше по кругу. Майкрофт понял это за односторонним зеркалом в камере для допросов. «Он просто сидел там, глядя в темноту», — вот что услышал доктор Уотсон. На самом деле в темноте есть много интересного. Майкрофт знал, потому что привык существовать по ту сторону света. И там, в темноте, Джеймс Мориарти видел именно его. Буквально — поймал за хвост.

Только не стал удерживать. Возможно, в какой-то микроскопической мере было даже…

— Жаль, — Майкрофт убрал руку, — что наше сотрудничество закончилось так плачевно.

Человек без кирпичиков прижал к груди маленькую чашку и проникновенно произнес:

— Но ты ведь все равно меня любишь. Даже в растительном состоянии. Никак не можешь отпустить, это очень, очень трогательно. Я знаю, как это бывает. Но я отпустил Шерлока. Дал ему возможность побыть героем, недолго, правда.

— На время полета с четвертого этажа.

— Но я дал ему это. А что дашь мне ты?

— Я могу дать гораздо больше, чем когда-либо сможет Шерлок.

Чашка треснула. Мориарти сжал ее так сильно, что побелели костяшки. Медленно, будто вычерчивая каллиграфический паззл в воздухе, он покачал головой:

— Вряд ли.

Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на чашку.

— Тогда я могу отнять.

***

Профессор оценил кривые на мониторах, пожевал губу и спросил:

— Какого хрена он там вытворяет?

— Взаимодействует? — предположил нервный физиолог. Нервным его сделал очередной перебой в дыхании пациента, который возник неизвестно откуда и делся неизвестно куда. Если первое было привычно, то второе — уже странно.

— Взаимодействуют, Роджерс, в пабе за стойкой, а то, что там происходит, называется по-другому. Сердечный ритм опять скачет, ты посмотри!

Физиолог смотрел. Уже сорок минут он вылизывал взглядом показания датчиков, но лучше от этого не становилось. Ему. Двое в виртуале, похоже, развлекались на полную катушку.

— Чудеса науки, а? — профессор любовно похлопал по установке. — Было бы еще чудеснее, дай мне наш Нео больше времени на разработку, но у него вечный цейтнот. Господи боже, он и на свет появился раньше срока. Хотя это у них семейное.

«Мне сотрут память, — кисло подумал физиолог. — За такие подробности точно. Парни из соседнего отдела говорили, что проводят испытания. На крысах. Правда, пока у них получается только с десятичными дробями. Никто не может сказать, умеют ли крысы обращаться с десятичными дробями, поэтому никто не может сказать, забыли ли они это умение. Но лабораторные тесты любопытные».

— Лет пять назад, Роджерс, я о таком даже не мечтал. А ты о чем мечтал? Наверняка о какой-нибудь чепухе. Обрати внимание на… Ах, чтоб тебя!

Физиолог вздрогнул, но последнее замечание относилось не к нему. Свет мигнул, замерцал и погас. Аварийный генератор включился моментально, и все же опоздал.

— Бэрримор! — взревел профессор, метнувшись к двум телам на койках. — Держу пари, это снова его фокусы с сетью, проклятый параноик! А я болван.

Одно из тел зашевелилось. Его облепили медики, профессор рычал указания, ругался как черт и изредка жалобным голосом клял себя на чем свет стоит. Суеты у второго тела было не меньше.

Физиолог решил, что вечером обязательно найдет знакомого психотерапевта и пойдет с ним пить. А лучше с ней.

***

Даже у воды оказался запах формальдегида. Джим ожидал чего-то подобного. Виртуальная реальность? И подобного тоже. С другой стороны, его могут просто держать на наркоте. Или в формальдегиде. Возможно, это все сон. Возможно, галлюцинации. Невозможное тоже нельзя сбрасывать со счетов, иначе оно придет и отомстит.

Придет в облике Майкрофта Холмса с карающим зонтом.

Кокон тщательно свит вокруг, интересно, на какой день из мумий получаются бабочки. Чем поджечь лед. Где тут туалет.

Это он спросил у Майкрофта в первую очередь.

— Ты в коме. У тебя в голове специальный чип, который играет роль виртуального протеза для поврежденных частей мозга. Ты полностью отрезан от любых средств коммуникации. И тебя волнует, есть ли тут туалет, — Майкрофт посмотрел поверх сложенных лодочкой ладоней. Ему не хватало немецкого акцента, пенсне и рассуждений про грудное вскармливание. Хлыст с нацистской формой тоже пришлись бы кстати.

«Я — здесь и сейчас. И ты тоже». За это надо цепляться, чтобы запах формальдегида не затмил мир окончательно.

Джим отмахнулся.

— Кто-то меняет мне подгузники и пичкает пищевой смесью через зонд. Хотя бы здесь я хочу пожить по-человечески.

— Значит, туалет. Другие пожелания? Джакузи, душевая кабинка? Предпочитаешь фаянс или мрамор?

Джим серьезно покивал. Затем перебросил галстук за спину и менторским тоном произнес:

— Тебе ведь говорили, что сарказм это защитная реакция.

Стена с окном стала медленно стекать вниз. Она плавилась как воск, таяла на глазах, пока не осталась только плотная, ватная завеса тумана. Пахнуло сыростью. Майкрофт подошел к краю проема и вытянул вперед зонт.

— У меня очень разнообразные защитные реакции, Джеймс. Настоятельно не советую их проверять, это может плохо кончиться.

Зонт хрустнул. Майкрофт отдернул его, но поздно: верхушку полностью срезало чем-то острым.

— Некоторые реакции еще и кусачие, — хмыкнул Джим. — Кто охотится в тумане?

Начало детского стишка, кто-о-хо-ти-тся-вту-ма-не, тра-та-та-та-та-та-та. Хороший вопрос, прекрасный ритм. А потом должен выпрыгнуть бугимен и откусить мальчикам носы. Ам!

Майкрофт бросил в туман покалеченный зонт. Что-то сверкнуло, кто-то хрюкнул, и зонт исчез.

— Пожалуй, пока не стану его рассеивать. Любопытная субстанция. Боюсь представить, что будет, если туда попадет человек.

— Не надо бояться, — Джим встал с ним плечом к плечу, почувствовав, как дернулись мышцы. А через мгновение понял, что это была не одиночная реакция: Майкрофта потряхивало. Без стены в комнате стало прохладно, сырость забиралась под кожу и стыла в жилах вместе с кровью. Джим придвинулся ближе. — Знаешь, ты ведь запер себя здесь. Со мной. У тебя есть всё, но ты крутишься рядом с жалким коматозником. Потому что у меня есть нечто большее.

Майкрофт вздернул левую бровь. Деталь обстановки в виде прижавшегося к боку криминального гения совершенно его не волновала.

— Большее, чем всё? Похоже на логическую ошибку. Джентльмены не спорят о размерах.

— О, разве это спор! Я просто констатирую факт, — Джим сахарно улыбнулся. Хвост Холмса сам шел к нему в руки, умоляя о том, чтобы его хорошенько дернули. Или отодрали. Какая разница. Улыбка преобразилась в оскал, когда Джим почти мурлыкнул: — Попроси меня. Попроси о помощи, ты же за этим явился.

Непристойное предложение. Но раскладывать грязное белье родного брата перед старым добрым злодеем еще непристойнее. Боже мой, мистер Холмс, боже мой, как же вы так. И снова по той же схеме. Это становится традицией.

— Здесь можно смоделировать что угодно, — Майкрофт не пошевелился, не сделал ни одного движения, но мир вокруг стал меняться. Больничная палата. Провода, провода, мониторы, а кто лежит там, впереди?

«Закрой глаза, открой рот. Слышишь? Смотри, смотри, как ты послушен и тих. Закрой глаза».

Нет-нет-нет, это всего лишь картинки в мозгу. Невеселые картинки, страшные мультики.

— Так ты выглядишь сейчас, Джеймс. Врачи говорят, что ты вряд ли будешь выглядеть иначе в ближайшие лет десять. Или двадцать. Меня, как ты понимаешь, не интересовал более длительный период. Ты совсем не умеешь стреляться. Понимаю, обычно такие спектакли играют без репетиций, но… Боже мой, мистер Мориарти. Боже мой.

— Убери это, — Джим пошатнулся и вцепился в руку Майкрофта со всей оставшейся силой. Тот даже не поморщился.

— Мне нужна информация.

— Болел ли я свинкой? Как доказать теорему Ферма? Зачем верблюду горб?

— Кого ты отправил следить за Шерлоком в день вашей последней встречи.

— А! — Джим почувствовал себя увереннее. Хвост он еще не упустил. Во всем виноват Шерлок, всегда, везде, это не меняется. Надо только понять, в чем он виноват на этот раз. — Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок. Тебе еще не надоело?

— Полагаю, это моя реплика.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, потом — на лежащую в проводах фигуру, и картинка размылась. Туман отодвинулся далеко, к самому горизонту, а освободившееся пространство заняли здания. Южный городок вырос на месте стылой комнаты за пару секунд. Веранду летнего кафе обдувал теплый ветер, под крышей чирикали воробьи. Солнце сочилось через переплетение виноградных лоз.

Джим присвистнул. 

— Фантастика. Я что-то подобное выжимал из смеси кокса с псилоцибином. Сам я, конечно, эту дрянь не пробовал, но те, кто пробовал, делились ощущениями.

Майкрофт вздохнул и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Я хотел бы получить назад свою руку, если это возможно. 

— Ауч. Прости. Синяк останется, да? Постой, или не останется. Ты же можешь его убрать одним движением мысли, о повелитель виртуальной вселенной. Кстати, рекомендую поставить разработку на поток. Секс, наркотики, убийство, воровство, предательство... Прямо рекламный слоган! И ничего за это не будет, ведь оно не происходит на самом деле.

Во время тирады Джим будто бы случайно дотронулся до тыльной стороны ладони собеседника. Проверить кое-что. Кожа была холоднее Северного и Южного полюсов вместе взятых. 

— Я не нуждаюсь в таких рекомендациях, господин консультант, — Майкрофт сел за ближайший столик. Перед ним появилась чашка с горячим шоколадом. — Ты знаешь, что мне нужно. Назови имя.

Вот и началось. Фигуры расставлены, гильотины наточены. Встречай удар, уклоняйся или беги — у начала всегда один конец, но его можно встретить по-разному. Иногда выиграть пулю слаще, чем выиграть тридцать миллионов.

— Раньше это было «назови код», теперь — «назови имя», — Джим уселся напротив. — Однообразный мистер Холмс. Стабильный мистер Холмс. Оплот внешней и внутренней политики стабильной однообразной Британии. Но когда тебе надоедает… Ты думаешь: что если бы _я_ родился на семь лет позже него? Чем _я_ мог бы стать? А с неба в это время падают трупы.

Майкрофт засмеялся. Тихим лисьим звуком, который получается, если человек привык смеяться последним и в одиночестве.

— Не знаю, что забавнее, Джеймс: твои попытки нащупать у меня душу или упрямая надежда на какой-то благоприятный исход. Лимит положенных тебе чудес давно исчерпан.

— Тогда я займу немного у Шерлока. Кроме как чудом выжить он не мог. Ведь он прыгнул, правда?

Капелька счастья в этом суровом мире.

Майкрофт отпил из чашки и кивнул:

— Прыгнул. Потом исчез с моих радаров на несколько месяцев. А пару недель назад я получил весточку, в которой он рассказывает, что за ним следят. Из-за чего, не догадываешься?

Джим больше чем догадывался. Его детище пережило своего творца. Обманка стала дорогим бриллиантом, за который не стыдно перерезать сотню-другую глоток.

— Универсальный код, — он довольно откинулся на спинку. — Я поражен. Карета давно должна была превратиться в тыкву.

— Люди хотят верить. 

А еще любить и надеяться. Отсюда все беды.

Джим встал, обошел стол кругом и склонился к Майкрофту. Положив руки по обе стороны от него, качнулся вперед, оставляя между ними зазор толщиной со спинку стула. Затем дыхнул теплым воздухом в замерзшее ухо:

— Ты тоже хочешь.

Это уже явно не о коде.

Первая реакция тела — дрожь, инстинктивная попытка стать ближе к источнику тепла. Джим поймал ее. Выцедил из крошечных, едва заметных сигналов. Если знаешь, куда смотреть, даже в темноте можно различить цвета.

— Я тоже человек, — Майкрофт промокнул губы салфеткой. — И я ведь говорил тебе быть осторожнее.

Он двигался не столько быстро, сколько точно. Раз, два, три — и Джим уже прижат к краю стола, который больно врезается в поясницу. Достаточно поднять голову, чтобы насадиться на потемневший взгляд. Адреналин хлынул по жилам, сердце попыталось выдрать грудную клетку с корнем. 

Джим поерзал на остром краю и ухмыльнулся.

— У тебя очень твердые мысли.

— Спасибо, — Майкрофт не отводил взгляда. Скользкий, гладкий, совершенно нельзя за такой цепляться. Серое пуленепробиваемое стекло, а за ним — дождь стеной, грозовые тучи с молниями в карманах. Или туман? Шерлок никогда не смотрел туманом.

— Сосредоточься, Джеймс. Вдохни поглубже и просто назови мне имя.

Джим честно вдохнул и сразу об этом пожалел.

— А после... — от запаха формальдегида свело внутренности, — что со мной будет? Стану... медицинским пособием для новых поколений?

«Закрой глаза, открой рот. Закрой...»

— Все, что захочешь.

— Что… я…

«Закрой глаза».

Туман. Это туман вполз на узкие улочки, вломился в окна, заполнил собой все пространство вокруг кофейни. Солнце исчезло. Откуда-то снизу поднялся холод, Джима оторвали от стола и прижали к фирменному костюму от сэра Пола Смита. Чтобы защитить или защититься? Скорее второе. Н-да, будет действительно жаль, если такой костюм разорвут когтями или порежут кинжалами. 

Реальность треснула.

— Что ты делаешь? — крикнул Джим, еле слыша собственный голос. 

Майкрофта он тоже с трудом услышал, зато почувствовал, как усилилась хватка на многострадальной пояснице. 

— Это не я.

Вот тогда пришел страх. 

Страх нашептал сквозь стоны гибнущей реальности: если Майкрофт получит свою информацию, то больше не вернется. Придется отпустить хвост.

— Дж… ймс… П… ребои…

— … де… жишь…ня? …не чувс… не …ижу. … де… жишь…ня?

«Открой рот». Джим сделал это, и язык тумана коснулся его губ.

***

Майкрофт хватался за Джеймса Мориарти как за последнюю ниточку, ведущую к брату. Нельзя было его потерять. «Кого из двух?» — услужливо уточнило подсознание.

В данный момент без разницы.

Страны как дети. Исход дипломатических переговоров порой зависит от забавных мелочей: ты сел на мои куличики — я прихлопну лопаткой твои, ты сломал формочку моей младшей сестренки — я не дам тебе своего Человека-паука. Простые закономерности.

Общественный договор (или всеобщий заговор) постановил, что кода, может, и нет, но вести себя лучше так, будто он есть. Когда сошли со сцены обе головы, в которых он размещался, мир вздохнул с облегчением. Но кое-кто не вздыхал.

— Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, давай, вместе со мной, — повторял Майкрофт, прекрасно зная, что его не слышно. Все ощущения падали в черную дыру. Там было холодно, космически холодно, и он стал ледяной статуей, которую скоро разобьют. Рядом раскрылось нечто теплое.

…Кое-кто не вздыхал, потому что догадывался: одна голова еще действует. Она может стать оружием сама по себе, мощным инструментом в международной бойне. Ведь все договорились, что в ней есть код. И это — голова Шерлока.

— Убить тебя мало, — прошипел Майкрофт, попав в нечто теплое языком. Оно раскрылось еще больше, Майкрофт почувствовал, что вываливается из вселенной, но на секунду — или меньше — вселенная стала невыносимо горячей.

И понял он, что это хорошо.

***

Лампы горели в половину мощности. На аппаратуру это, к счастью, не распространялось.

— Я старый болван! — взвыл профессор. — Ну, мальчик, просыпайся, открывай глазки. Что, свет режет? Ничего, пройдет. Со светом у нас проблемка. Была. Я говорил, что генераторы надо ставить на постоянное переключение!

— Ты прав, — раздался надтреснутый хриплый голос. — Ты болван, Джордж. Старый болван.

Профессор разулыбался и театральным шепотом спросил:

— Ну что там?

Майкрофт снова зажмурился. Медленно, как будто проверяя, насколько повинуются конечности, он поднял руку и описал в воздухе волнообразный полукруг.

— Там? Там туман. Знаешь, Джордж, у него такая шея, которую…

— Шея? — профессор встревожился. — У тумана?

Майкрофт не ответил.

***

Асфальт у Бартса мягко пружинил под ногами, как пушистый ковер. Шерлок смотрел страшно. Волосы и лоб у него были в крови, а когда Майкрофт попытался стереть ее, наткнулся на край сломанной кости.

— Сейчас, потерпи, я исправлю, — забормотал он. — Я позову кого-нибудь. Джона? Хочешь, чтобы я позвал Джона?

Шерлок молчал, и это было хуже всего. Кровь продолжала течь, превращая его лицо в ало-белую полумаску. К алой стороне Майкрофт старался не поворачиваться. 

— Мориарти. Он бы добрался до тебя и без моего содействия. Он просто хотел схватить меня за хвост. Хочет. Ты замерз, наверное, это пальто почти не греет. У тебя кровь совсем... остыла.

И ее слишком много. Так не должно быть, этого не было. 

— Что мне сделать?

Вместо ответа Шерлок поднял вывернутую под неправильным углом кисть и вытащил из-под массы слипшихся волос осколок кости. А затем протянул его Майкрофту.

— Объясни. Что мне с этим делать?

Бледно-синяя рука задвигалась взад-вперед, как будто перепиливая что-то, и зачерпнула липкую алость с лица.

— Нет, Шерлок, нет, надо придумать другое, давай подумаем вместе...

Полумаска исказилась, брат вдруг сказал чужим голосом:

— Ты держишь меня? Я не чувствую. Я не вижу. Ты держишь меня?

Майкрофт знал этот голос. Только часть звуков во фразе, когда он слышал ее раньше, отсутствовала: «… де… жишь…ня? …не чувс… не …ижу. … де… жишь…ня?»

Не удержал. Удержать всегда тяжелее, чем схватить. Теперь оставалось только привязать — кровными узами. Или кровавыми.

Майкрофт зажал осколок кости между большим и указательным пальцем, полоснул вдоль вены и проснулся.

***

Джордж угрюмо вертел на экране спираль ДНК, когда раздался звонок.

— Кому неймется? — он раздраженно захлопнул ноутбук и схватил трубку. — Майкрофт? Майкрофт! Плохо звучишь, я сразу не узнал, — он помолчал, выслушивая. — Замечательно. Какого дьявола тебе приспичило справляться о моем здоровье в четыре часа утра? О, я-то, конечно, не сплю. Но я тут не один живу! Со мной Ники. Да, ему уже восемнадцать. Стал меньше есть, реже просится на прогулку, даже любимый мячик уже не вызывает прежнего энтузиазма. Старость, мой дорогой, паршивое время.

Еще один густо наполненный словами в трубке период молчания. 

— Ты спятил. Отрадно, что ты знаешь. Да, можно изготовить второй управляющий контур и встроить в систему, только зачем? Ах, он должен действовать только двадцать секунд... Ты спятил. Чтобы устроить тебе и нам локальный апокалипсис, хватит и пяти секунд.

Джордж подошел к книжному шкафу, пробежался пальцами по корешкам. Рука остановилась на «Искусстве войны» Сунь Цзы.

— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы он просигналил своим дружкам «я жив, приходите-заберите». Что, «отключите-убейте» тоже возможно? Какой милый парень. И какие у него милые дружки. Он обязательно просигналит, а ты обязательно перехватишь сигнал. Понимаю. Что ж, мистер Холмс, если это приказ, я обязан подчиниться. Будет тебе второй контролёр. Которого на последнем сеансе ты едва не угробил.

С «Искусства войны» пальцы переместились на «Толкование сновидений» Фрейда. 

— Понятия не имею, откуда там взялся туман, если ты о нем не думал. Какой-то баг, наверное. Нет, исключено: без управляющего контура милый парень НИКАК не влияет на систему. Влияешь только ты. Ага. Спасибо. Обязательно передам. 

Швырнув трубку на подставку, Джордж заглянул под стол, где в плетеной корзинке сладко спал старый бигль.

— Утимоймалыш, — профессор потрепал бигля между ушами. — Помнишь высокую бледную поганку с амбициями мухомора? Она выросла в настоящую задницу и передает тебе привет.

Бигль помахал хвостом.

***

Майкрофт положил телефон на край раковины и посмотрел в зеркало. На месте отражения он бы сбежал. Взъерошенный, с красными пятнами на лице и запавшими глазами, дрожащий так, что подгибаются колени — наркоман после двухдневной ломки, не иначе.

Братец, братец, что же ты наделал. «А сам?» — поинтересовалась безэмоциональная часть сознания. Иногда ее хотелось расчленить.

Сам. Верно. Никто не тянул за извилины, все сам.

Майкрофт открыл холодный кран, прополоскал рот и выплюнул в раковину розоватую воду. Прикусил язык во сне. Нужно новое снотворное.

За последнюю неделю он устал зверски. Туман бесконтрольно возникал всегда, на любой локации. Кто охотится в тумане? Майкрофт не знал. Но подозревал, что ответ ему не понравится. 

Прогулки в виртуал и текущие дела наращивали суткам лишние часы. После второго виртуального «сеанса» он почти перестал спать. После четвертого, недавнего, кошмары начинались сразу, как голова касалась подушки. Не думать выматывало гораздо больше, чем думать, а рядом с Мориарти не думать приходилось постоянно. Не думать, как на него свалится бетонная плита, как его захлестнет цунами или...

_…как он будет стонать, если откинуть ему голову назад и немного сдавить шею у основания; как вздохнет, если лизнуть кожу за ухом; как станет сопротивляться, если растянуть его на импровизированной дыбе, а потом, жаркого от возбуждения, холодеющего от страха, засунуть под одеяло, чтобы сохранить тепло. Сохранить, удержать, взять…_

Майкрофт выкрутил кран до предела и щедро плеснул водой в лицо. Раскаленные мысли плавили мозг. Пожалуй, одеялу Мориарти будет сопротивляться больше, чем дыбе. Из чувства противоречия. Он похож на кота. Майкрофт никогда не любил кошек.

Майкрофт любил… Этот глагол обязательно использовать?

…он похож на Шерлока. Несносен в той же степени.

«Прекрати это. Закрой проект, дай ученым другую куклу. Он уже добрался до тебя, скоро пройдет насквозь и выйдет с другой стороны, — предостерегла безэмоциональная часть. — Слишком большой риск, личная заинтересованность. Это непрофессионально».

_… де… жишь…ня?_

«Держу. Будь я проклят, держу», — Майкрофт вспомнил осколок кости в своей руке и непроизвольно сжал кулак.

***

Итак, поймать Холмса за хвост. Рецепт: для начала возьмите еще одного Холмса. Это сложно, они редко встречаются в дикой природе и умеют маскироваться под особей другого вида. Но допустим, вам повезло. Теперь вам предстоит еще более сложное дело: найти хвост. Обычно Холмсы прячут его в голове, так что придется там покопаться. Можно «случайно» оставить в голове Холмса что-то ценное, вроде кода, за которым все охотятся. Каждый охотник желает знать…

— Где его держат? — Джим поигрывал во рту вишенкой. — Тебя ведь это больше всего интересует.

— Только твой наблюдатель мог подозревать, что результат вашей встречи менее фатален, чем кажется. Найду его — найду и Шерлока, — Майкрофт чересчур пристально следил за пляшущим черенком. Даже жадно. — Меня интересует вопрос его выживания.

Джим съел вишенку, выплюнул косточку и облизнул губы.

— Это неправильный вопрос. Попробуй еще раз.

Под ними шевелилась и мерцала огнями Барселона. На гору Тибидабо опускался туман, статуя Христа встречала его, раскинув руки. И во всем этом великолепии не было больше ни одного человека. Мечта мизантропа. Хотя — разве мизантроп не находит радость в своей ненависти?

— Меня интересует, что интересует тебя, — Майкрофт нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по ручке зонта.

— Гораздо лучше!

— Тебя интересует Шерлок.

— Близко.

— Его убьют, Джеймс. Когда окончательно убедятся, что никакого кода нет. Если не тот, у кого он сейчас, то одна из иностранных разведок. Во избежание. Этот бред про код хуже ядерного оружия, потому что оружие хотя бы можно выявить.

— Но в этом весь смысл! — Джим потянулся взять еще одну вишенку, но Майкрофт отодвинул миску. — Какая мелочная месть. Ты весь такой — мелочный.

— Педантичный.

Барселону поглотил туман. Пространство смазалось, сузилось до уже знакомой лаборатории в Баскервиле, и Джим захотел отвернуться. Собственное тело в состоянии овоща — это зрелище действовало на него почище самого страшного кошмара. Очень неловко.

— Нет уж, смотри внимательно, — Майкрофт встал позади. — Я не стану отключать тебя от аппаратов. Наоборот, прослежу, чтобы за тобой хорошо, первоклассно ухаживали, может быть, даже скажу, чтобы на повязках нарисовали черепушки. Я буду поддерживать в тебе жизнь любыми способами, только в виртуал ты больше не выйдешь. Нравится такой расклад?

Джим замер. И тихим, спокойным голосом произнес:

— А я барби-девочка в барби-мире.

Майкрофт нахмурился.

— Что, прости?

— А я барби-девочка в барби-мире, жизнь в пластике — вот фантастика! Расчеши мне волосы, раздень меня где угодно, воображение! Это твое творение! — он раскинул руки на манер Христа с горы Тибидабо, закружившись по лаборатории с почти счастливым видом. — Ты контролируешь здесь все, о великий! Ты придумал все это и поддерживаешь! Так почему ты считаешь, что не придумал и меня заодно, а? Может, ты все это время общался с самим собой? — Джим резко затормозил о капельницу и продолжил серьезным тоном: — Они ведь сказали, что не знают, насколько поврежден мой мозг.

Отличный экспромт. Джим даже сам в него поверил. Он кольнул больно и глубоко, разводя в мыслях яд, отрезая надежде голову как жирной курице. Майкрофт не мог этого не почувствовать.

— Я дам тебе контроль, — сказал он.

В чем подвох?

— На двадцать секунд я дам тебе контроль. Если ты назовешь имя.

Джим подошел к своему тюремщику вплотную и ласково, едва прикасаясь, обвел кончиками пальцев мимические морщинки у глаз. Пародия на нежность, карикатура близости. 

— Ты прав. Ты всего лишь человек. 

За стенами виртуальной лаборатории вздрогнул туман.

***

Туман. Мельчайшие капельки воды и льда, собравшиеся вместе. Вместе теплее. Но холода не было, было жжение. Горячие ладони на коленях. Жар по бедрам тонкими полосками — знакомо, утешающе.

— Говорят, подростки делают это из-за стресса, — слова Мориарти лавой разлились по телу. — Режут себя. Сколько тебе было?

Майкрофт вспомнил: пятнадцать. Годовщина развода родителей и канцелярский нож. «Шерлок, посмотри на брата: он умеет справляться со своими обязанностями, а ты снова сбежал с занятий. И куда? В полицейский участок!»

Было немного больно снаружи, зато внутри стало легче. Легче справляться с обязанностями.

Шерлок, не смотри на брата. Беги дальше.

— Э-эй, — лава недовольно всплеснулась. — Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался со мной. Пропустишь самое интересное.

Майкрофт моргнул. Туман рассеялся. Вокруг была все та же баскервильская палата. Он сидел на стуле, а на полу, между его разведенными коленями, расположился Мориарти.

— Решил, что так будет удобнее, — пояснил он, осторожно проведя ладонью поверх ткани брюк. От колена до паха и обратно. На светлой ткани проступили цепочки алых пятен. — Царапины. Прочитал о них в твоем личном деле, таком личном, что даже твоя мамочка его не читала. Кто-то режет других, кто-то режет себя — я знаю, как это бывает.

— Ты знаешь слишком много. Назови мне… — Майкрофт осекся, когда ладонь легла на ширинку. Слишком много и запредельно ярко.

«Я застрял в тюрьме Фолсом. Загнал себя в камеру и выбросил ключ. Двигайся, паршивец!» — он выгнулся под скупой лаской, послав самоконтроль к черту. Его оправдывало только одно: это не происходит в действительности. Не происходило и не произойдет. Что там говорил Джеймс? «Ничего за это не будет».

— Я не менял интерьер, — Мориарти прижался щекой к воспаленным царапинам под брюками, а когда поднял голову, на щеке остался кровавый след. Как порез от опасной бритвы. Майкрофт никогда не видел настолько живого, бесстыдно-откровенного цвета. — Видишь ли в чем дело: здесь всё — ты, Майкрофт Холмс. Всё вокруг: города, дома, даже солнце!

Он поднялся одним легким движением.

— Я понял, — лава потекла по ушной раковине, — кто охотится в тумане.

Ладони скользнули на грудь, грея через рубашку. Майкрофту казалось, что сейчас они разорвут ткань и кожу, разломят кости как сухие ветки, чтобы добраться до чего-то тяжелого и ледяного, уродливого, которое трепыхалось на месте сердца. Было бы...

— Замечательно, — Майкрофт глубоко вдохнул, стиснув подлокотники. — И кто же?

Он знал ответ, уже довольно давно.

— Сомнение, — ладони нырнули за пояс брюк, жар прижался к спине. — У каждого человека есть сомнения, Майкрофт Холмс, но для тебя это непозволительная роскошь. Ты давишь их в себе, а они приходит посмеяться над тобой. Над твоими режимами секретности, успехами в учебе и работе, мальчик с золотой ложкой в заднице. Ты не можешь управлять собой, мистер я-управяляю-здесь-всем.

Лава обожгла рот, и Майкрофт сдался. Это ведь никогда…

_Провести по шее носом, укусить там, где она переходит в плечо, высосать стон. Ощутить мстительный щипок на бедре, зашипеть, толкнуться вперед. Нигде и везде, здесь и сейчас, на хрипящем от натуги стуле — стукнуться локтями, одновременно стягивая одежду, повалиться на пол._

… не произойдет

_Расплавиться между ладонями и губами, потерять бога, найти бога, осквернить бога. Боже ты мой. Боже, ты мой. Боже, ты дьявол. С чем? С вишневым вкусом? Ты что, есть ее собираешься?_

… в действительности.

_Распять своим телом. Взять, удержать, сохранить, заклеймить, а с боем часов все превратится в тыкву. Исчезнет, как царапины. Как вкус формальдегида во рту, тошнотворно-сладкий, похоронно-горький. Прощай?_

Лава выжгла Майкрофта Холмса, оставив вместо него дрожащий туман. Но напоследок шепнула важное. А потом все пропало.

***

Приборы не врали. Еще больше не врала странно вздымающаяся над Майкрофтом простынь. Над определенной частью Майкрофта.

— Так, — веско сказал профессор. — Уведи-ка отсюда лишний народ, Роджерс, я сам послежу.

— Но… — попытался возразить физиолог, и получил короткий мощный рявк:

— Бегом!

Физиолог повиновался. Удаляясь, он слышал, как профессор бормочет про себя что-то о спермотоксикозе и колокольчике.

— Нет, против геев я ничего не имею, — заверил Джордж, когда простынь опала и Майкрофт открыл глаза. — Но, холера тебя возьми, племянник! Нельзя было найти партнера в другом месте?!

— Он наверняка попытался отправить своим людям послание через сеть, когда подключился к управлению. Вы перехватили сигнал? — Майкрофт проигнорировал вопрос и с трудом сел на койке.

— Мы-то перехватили, а вот тебе тоже не мешало бы перехватить свои игривые настроения. Резинкой.

— Перестань, Джордж.

— Сейчас ты скажешь, что это была часть работы.

Майкрофт хмыкнул:

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь.

Он довольно уверенно встал на ноги, хотя это требовало усилий. И остановился перед дверью в раздевалку, как будто вспомнив о чем-то.

— Меня занимает одна забавная мысль: может ли мой мозг генерировать общение с Джеймсом?

Профессор почесал бороду.

— Он — не часть системы, совершенно отдельный элемент. Он тебе не подчиняется. Кроме того, он реагирует на это самое общение.

— Реакция в данном случае вторична, — Майкрофт задумчиво приложил руку ко лбу. — Если его мозгу не хватает сил управлять самим собой.

— Иди отдыхай, Казанова, а то ты уже вплотную подобрался к методу утенка. Когда возникает вопрос, на который сложно ответить, программист ставит перед собой резинового утенка и задает вопрос ему.

Майкрофт с выражением хищной сосредоточенности оглядел полутруп, который когда-то был Джеймсом Мориарти.

— И что, помогает?

— Ну ты же получил свою информацию, как я понимаю, — Джордж подтолкнул племянника к двери. — Не забивай голову. Там фишка в формулировке вопроса: правильная формулировка это половина решения.

Палец коматозника слегка дернулся у него за спиной.

***

Без виртуала вокруг царствовала темнота. Она гасила мысли. Слизывала ощущения. Если бы Джим мог думать, он подумал бы что-то вроде: «Это фейковый сигнал, дубина».

И еще так: «Ты сам подашь сигнал, собственными действиями. Ты разворошишь гнездо, на которое я указал своей имитацией сигнала, а нужные люди сделают нужные выводы. Колесики завертятся».

И так, конечно: «Ты замкнул все на себе — в этом твоя ошибка. Поэтому ты вернешься».

Возможно, Джим действительно об этом думал. Или Майкрофт хотел, чтобы Джим об этом думал. Или Джим был физически не способен думать.

В любом случае — вокруг него было темно. Но даже в темноте можно различить цвета. Если знаешь, куда смотреть.


End file.
